The present invention relates to luggage and, in particular, to soft-sided luggage having ground support wheels.
A common type of luggage is "soft-sided" luggage, so-called because its walls are formed of a pliant material, such as real or imitation leather, for example. One of the walls is hingedly mounted and constitutes a cover for the container portion of the luggage. Soft-sided luggage is advantageous in that it is attractive and light in weight. On the other hand, soft-sided luggage can be more difficult to close when full, since the sides tend to bulge outwardly, thereby making it difficult to achieve proper alignment of the sliding fastener elements on the cover and container portions. Also, it is difficult to mount ground support wheels on soft-sided luggage with a sufficient degree of reliability and durability, due to the lack of a sufficiently strong and rigid backing to which the wheels may be mounted.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide novel soft-sided luggage.
Another object of the invention is to provide soft-sided luggage with adequate support for ground support wheels.
A further object of the invention is to provide soft-sided luggage which facilitates alignment of the closure elements when the luggage is full.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a novel pull strap for wheeled luggage which can be conveniently folded to a stored position.